


Just A Reminder

by Tinalbion



Category: You Might Be The Killer (2018)
Genre: Cowgirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Intimacy, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, camp sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion
Summary: You forgot to give Sam's shirt back so you figured you'd give him a little reminder that you still had it, but that leads to an interesting night out.
Relationships: Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornToBeBeheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/gifts).



> So this was an ask asked by Bex, naturally, because we love this boy a bit too much! The sentence prompts she left we just so delicious, I HAD to do what I could to make this the best first time for me writing for Sammy. I love writing stuff for Bex and repaying the gifts she always writes for me, it's the least I can do, plus it gives me such good times to show the underrated boys a lot of lovin'!  
> If you're interested, leave me some feedback, suggestions, and requests on my Tumblr, Tinalbion, and I'll answer 'em!

Nothing beat sitting by the fire when the chill in the air was a bit too much and you wouldn’t trade those evenings for the world. 

When you weren’t at camp, your family would have bonfires almost every weekend, it was such a relaxing time and it always brought you back to the good memories of camping as a kid. So whenever the counselors wanted to have a bonfire, you were more than willing to attend, even though they tend to get a tad rowdy after a few cold beers.

Sam was a bit reluctant to attend since he figured he’d be the babysitter of the adults, but when he would out you were excited about it, he laughed it off and agreed to accept your invitation. You had asked him late afternoon after chatting a bit with Kizzy and Tori about it, the girls convincing you easily enough to come around and have a good time as they blasted some good tunes and enjoyed the last week with no kids present, it would be one of the best nights for the fire! It didn’t take much to get you to agree.

You were getting ready for the hangout as you changed out of your sweaty counselor clothes and hopped into the shower, but you weren’t sure what you were going to wear so you rummaged through your luggage and found an unfamiliar tee shirt. It was a bit larger than your usual ones, definitely smelled more masculine, like a hint of cologne and woodsy, maybe some smoke. It was Sam’s, that’s right! He borrowed it to you when you were pushed into the lake near the boathouse, you had neglected to return it since your days had been so busy, your thoughts weren’t really focused on the shirt. 

Your thoughts then drifted to Sam and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as you smiled, the memories you made this year would be unforgettable and you were more than thankful to have met him, and knowing he was actually coming to the fire was a blessing since he rarely liked to be in the group due to the fact he played the parent to the group. When you promised him it wouldn’t be like that this time, he did that little smirk you adored so much and scoffed, still unsure if he made the right decision, but you would be there and it would be worth it.

The time came and you had slipped into a pair of faded cut off jean shorts, his tee shirt draped over your frame, then you finished it off as you shrugged into an oversized flannel long sleeve. It was only a few minutes past the time the group had suggested for the bonfire to start so you were making good time as you trekked across the large grassy field, the small cooler draped over your shoulder that you decided to bring last-minute, packed with some goodies for the group to share if they desired.

You spotted the roaring flames from a couple of hundred feet away, the sound of music echoing in the area and the apparent sound of laughter only grew when you had gotten close enough. You saw Sam sitting on one of the picnic tables and sipping gingerly at the beer in his hand, his eyes looking around and making sure everything was going smoothly. His eyes scanned over the small group again and saw you just walking onto the concrete area, your eyes locked and you couldn’t help but smile shyly as you walked next to him, the breeze in the air causing you to shiver. 

“Hey Sam,” you greeted cheerfully, setting down the cooler onto the table, “you guys been here long?”

“Nah, I just got here about three or four minutes ago, the rest of them maybe about ten minutes,” he explained. He reached down beside the table and grabbed a bottle from the half-melted ice, then he handed it to you. “Made it just in time for the ghost stories.” He didn’t sound very thrilled about it.

Last time he told a ‘spooky story’, shit hit the fan really quickly. 

He shook the negative thoughts from his mind and tried his best to occupy them with something else. The music playing on the radio was enough to help if only a little. 

You smiled and thanked him for the drink, your eyes following his and watched as the crowd had sat in a circle around the firepit, their attention focused on Jason, who was talking about his time at an old camp that was hundreds of miles from this one, something so cleverly nicknamed ‘Camp Blood’. You were intrigued by the story but immediately could tell Sam wasn’t having the best time right now. You took a breath and sat down next to him on the bench, looking at him with a concerned expression, but before you could speak, he cut you off.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked curiously, beer still against his lips as he was blatantly staring at your chest. “Wait, are you not wearing a bra either?” His voice was lower this time, almost a whisper. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass you in front of these goofs. 

You blushed in response and took a large sip at your beer. “Yes and yes, happy?”

Sam smirked and looked at you with a gleam in his eyes. “I mean, yeah, of course. You’re here.”

The comment made you want to bite your finger to quiet the squeal that almost surfaced, it was so incredibly cute. Sam was like that, always so sweet and thoughtful of what he said when you were around. Timid and introverted were the best ways to describe him, but what could he say, you brought out the fun side of him. 

You cleared your throat and smiled awkwardly. “Hope they haven’t got too out of hand so soon,” you mentioned casually, hoping to take attention from the lack of underclothes and focus it anywhere else right now. 

Sam’s attention was back on the counselors and he scoffed again as he watched how the flames behind them roared higher as Gerald added more firewood to it. “Yeah, they’ve been good for the time being, but it’s still early. I just don’t wanna end up scolding them again like I always do.”

“I notice Buddy isn’t here, he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s just not one to join in on the drunken festivities either. I invited him, said we’d be there, but you know him. He wants to get a head start on packing everything up before the week is out. He said he’ll be happy to make tomorrow night’s fire though.”

You nodded in response and smiled, hoping Buddy didn’t just say that to make you feel better. Either way, you knew he wasn’t exactly the most social creature, so you would make it up to him by throwing him a little fire of his own with just the three of you. For tonight, you figured hanging out with the rest of the crew would be good for you guys.

“Hey Sam, you got any scary stories?” Gerald asked a few minutes later.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, not this time, guys.”

“What about you, Y/N?” Gerald directed his attention to you. 

“Nope, out of luck tonight, Ger,” you giggled and nodded your head to the song that began to play. “What about karaoke?” you offered instead.

“Aw hell yeah!” Kizzy shouted. 

A few others reacted with positive sounds while only a few groaned and shook their heads. Either way, the night’s activities were divided up amongst the group, but you and Sam sat at the table and chatted away about the plans you both had for when you went back to your normal lives. You had scooted a little closer to him and leaned your head against his shoulder as he talked, listening while your eyes focused on the fire. 

That’s when the group had all collectively yelled when a certain song came on, the amount of beer in their guts already sloshing around and impairing their motor skills. Sam groaned and was about to stand up and stop them from acting up too much, but you placed your hand on his wrist, grabbing his attention. 

“Come on, let’s let them have some fun,” you offered as you stood up and stretched your arms. 

His eyes were on you again, grazing over your chest as he could see your breasts so easily when your arms lifted high above your head. He wondered if you did this on purpose, just for him to see and to take notice, to think of you in such dirty ways while everyone around them was clueless to your actions. 

Sam stood beside you and walked alongside you as you both grabbed one more drink, silently sneaking off when the others weren’t paying much attention. The counselor breathed a sigh of relief when you were both hidden amongst the trees, the sounds of shouting and laughter fading. 

"Thanks for the distraction, Y/N, I always get a little weird near the end of the season. Always feel bummed, I miss this place when I'm gone." Sam looked up at the dark Louisiana sky and sighed, his mind elsewhere as you both walked the well-known side trail. 

You looked over at him and knew exactly what he meant because you always felt the same way. It was work, sure, but it really didn't feel that way when you and the kids would all enjoy swimming or canoeing together, it was a wonderful experience. You smiled and reached out for his hand, slipping your fingers in between his. "I get it Sam, I'm just glad I have a new camp to attend every year." 

Of course it was because of the boys, they were the reason you didn't want to leave, the reason you had felt the best you ever felt in the longest time. 

Your eyes darted up to the sky as soon as you stepped onto the hill, the one Sam told you about that was best for stargazing, and he wasn't wrong; it was incredible. You both looked up and just silently enjoyed the sights and each other's company, the late-night summer's breeze picking up only a little. 

Sam was the first to sit down and he patted the grass beside him. "I remember telling you about this place, my little getaway from everything," he began to ramble, "and I came up here the first night I knew I started to feel something for you."

"Sam, I came out here to have a good time, not to cry and feel emotional," you groaned and wrapped your arm around his, feeling his surprisingly firm muscles under the thicker fabric of his sleeve. 

He laughed and bumped his head against yours, his way of showing affection. "Oh, I'm sorry miss co-counselor, I forgot you like to be the happy one, right?" He teased as he ruffled your hair. That led to you both pushing one another until the mood became too heavy to ignore and you pushed for a kiss.

It started off light and soft, his skin causing yours to bristle with excitement as his hand reached out and slid to the back of your neck. Anytime Sam would allow his fingers to glide across your skin, your immediate reaction was to release a content sigh, which he always took notice of. It happened so quickly that you ended up sliding into his lap, your legs on either side of him and you straddled him as your kisses never stopped. 

It was Sam who pulled back first and smiled up at you. "I gotta say Y/N, you look pretty good in that shirt. Almost makes me regret not leaving it with you sooner." 

You smirked and ran your hands through his hair, the softness tickled your fingertips as you leaned in to kiss him again, indulging yourself in the overwhelming feelings that began to bubble up within you, the same feelings you were dealing with back in your cabin. The heat began to grow as your mouth on his became hungry and needy, your tongue grazing his lips as your hands slid from the back of his neck and drifted down to his collarbone, your fingers smoothed against his chest. He let out a satisfied hum and pushed further into your kisses, fighting as much as he could against the hardness that began to form in his jeans from your touch. His eyes were closed and he was so focused on just feeling you beneath his touch as if you were going to disappear from him forever like he needed to memorize the way you smelled and the way you felt. 

His breathing was heavy when you pulled away from him to adjust yourself, and that’s when Sam had changed on a dime completely; he wrapped both arms around your waist and rolled you over where he was now on top of you, his body between your spread legs as he looked down at you with an animalistic expression that almost made you rethink your choice of getting him worked up in the first place. Wordless, he worked on the button of your jean shorts and quickly tugged them from you, placing them off to the side where he also quickly abandoned his shirt. Your hands instinctively made their way to his chest rubbing against the hair that covered him there, his breaths now becoming close to panting while he lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder and placed his hand just shy of your ankle, his other hand rubbing on the front of your panties, teasing you with his light, feathery touches. You let out a needy whine and wiggled under him, thrusting your hips upward to signal you wanted more than just a gentle touch.

“Sa-am,” you moaned as you reached up to cup his cheek, rubbing against the little stubble that started to grow in. 

He smirked and kissed your thumb as an incentive, but he had plans for you and you just needed to be patient. He quickly freed himself from his own jeans and groaned when his hand grazed himself, the mere thought of you around him already filling him with excitement. Sam’s thumb slowly started to work against the bundle of nerves that was aching to be touched without even moving your underwear aside. You cried out his name and groaned as he would rub circles against it and not even on your bare skin, it was torture!

“C’mon Sam, take ‘em off, please?” you whined, your eyes meeting his momentarily, the strain in your voice was apparent that you wanted him so badly you could barely contain your muffled sounds. 

“You ask so nicely, Y/N,” he commented as he leaned down again and gave you a lingering kiss, “but I feel like I should take my time with you tonight.” 

You were about to protest until you suddenly felt his fingers slip beneath the hem of your panties and slide against your folds, making sure you were prepped for him, but you were already soaking wet from the intense makeout you both shared. He smiled, satisfied with the outcome, and then pulled the thin article of clothing down your legs, removing your leg from his shoulder to dispose of them completely. You were eager for him to continue since you knew how well he’d perform with his fingers and his mouth, his gift, as you playfully called it. He always begged you not to refer to it like that, but secretly, he loved it.

Again, your leg was placed onto his shoulder as he laid on his stomach in the grass, his mouth finally making contact with where you needed it most. A sigh a little louder than you anticipated escaped your lips and you didn’t care, your fingers in his hair and yanking at it firmly, begging him to go faster. He didn’t oblige though you trembled beneath him, he was keeping his word and using his tongue in long, slow strokes against your heat. Every so often, he would circle it around your clit, which would cause you to arch your back and hold your breath.

Sam had finally finished teasing you, edging you to the point that he stopped mid lick and pulled away from you, licking his lips with an impish grin plastered on his face. You pouted and looked up at him, resting against your elbows as you propped yourself up.

“Sammy, why’d you stop?” you complained.

He sat up on his knees and wiped the little bit of juices from his chin. “I told you, babe, I’m taking my time with you. Now sit up for me?” His voice was lighter this time, sweetly said as he looked you over. You did as he asked and sat up for him, eager to do whatever he asked of you. “I think you need to be out of that shirt, so take it off. Slowly.”

Sam’s new attitude was one that was unexpected but so very welcomed, but for some reason, you had been feeling rather shy about his request, your hands hesitantly resting at the bottom of the shirt. Once you swallowed the lump in your throat, you looked directly into his eyes and smiled while you slowly pulled the shirt up, revealing your stomach. Painfully slowly. You could see even Sam was getting restless as he watched you reveal every inch of skin until you got to your torso, revealing the lack of coverage you flaunted this evening. He scoffed and reached out to you, his hand grazing your breast as his thumb rubbed over your nipple ever so slightly as he gauged your reactions. 

When you finally lifted the shirt over your head, you threw it behind him and practically tackled him to the ground with your bare form over him, one hand placed in the grass beside his head as your other hand slowly made its way down and gave him a single stroke. A hushed moan of your name left his lips as you moved your wrist in such a way that wanted him to come already, your hand still stroking him tortuously slowly, his strained groans dragged out in the night.

“Aww Sammy, if you keep making those sounds, I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” you warned softly.

He laughed and reached his hand up to cup your cheek. “And if I don’t want you to stop?”

That was all you really needed to answer your question, so with a smile, you crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, slowly placing his length against your throbbing sex, not allowing him to enter just yet, but letting him slide it against you, which made you moan you his name, the need so very palpable in the moment. It was a wonder you had lasted as long as you did with the teasing, but the way he spoke to you was so fucking hot, you needed to show him what he did to you. 

After a few times of rocking your hips back and forth against him, his cock so hard against you as you teased him, he finally lifted his hips, which surprised you and caught you so off guard that you fell forward, but Sam caught you in time with both arms tightly wrapped around you. His face was buried in the side of your neck as he suddenly plunged within you mercilessly, his hips slapping against yours and the sound of wetness sticking to you both made you lose yourself almost as soon as Sam began to fuck you. 

He was merciless as he lifted you just right where you didn’t have to do a thing, you just allowed him to hold onto you as he slammed into you repeatedly, your cries only growing with each deep thrust, and his mouth had been on yours, the exchange of sloppy kisses almost ending as quickly as it started when you both felt the other starting to tense up or clench down. Sam threw his head back and groaned out your name, again and again, your voice already so taken that you could barely manage to speak let alone take a breath to cry out his name in return. Sam was the first to come and his orgasm only fueled yours to happen soon after, and it took you a moment to roll off of him and catch your breath beside him in the grass. You didn’t care that you had been feeling all sorts of stickiness drip down your thighs, but you could care less as you lay there beside him, you hand found his and you held onto it and gave it a squeeze. 

“Well, that was something else,” you commented after a few moments of silence. 

“Good I hope,” Sam replied with a small chuckle, “but remind me to leave a shirt at your cabin again if this is gonna be a regular outcome.” He turned to look at you and you both laughed, his forehead gently touched yours and you sighed happily.

At least you were able to stargaze after all.


End file.
